Un Día De Mi Vida
by Lu Ransom R
Summary: En día de la vida de Bella en Phoenix. One-Shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia es de mi creación y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, parcial o completa.**

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Si, como se habrán dado cuenta soy nueva, he sido lectora por dos años y al fin me anime a publicar algo. Pues les trigo mi primer One-Shot :33 ¡Que emoción! Lo sé. XD No sean tan duras conmigo

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Un día de mi vida**

_**BELLA POV**_

Me encontraba en un claro con una gran variedad de flores, en el centro se colaban unos cuantos rayos de luz, era un lugar muy hermoso pero no lo conocía.

Algunos metros más hacia el frente, en la oscuridad se podía observar la sombra de una persona, parecía un hombre, lo único que podía ver eran sus impactantes ojos dorados, reflejaban culpa y ¿amor?

Era todo lo que podía recordar de mi sueño, no era capaz de imaginar una razón por la cual soñaba con todo eso.

Los rayos del sol tocaron mi piel, el clima era soleado y había un perfecto cielo despejado como siempre. Amaba Phoenix y su calor abrasador.

Me dispuse a levantarme y comenzar a prepararme para ir a la escuela. Entre corriendo a trompicones al baño y tome una breve ducha. Salí, me vestí con unos vaqueros desgastados y una ligera blusa azul rey. Baje rápidamente a la cocina donde encontré a Renée y Phil conversando alegremente, me preguntaba si ella se sentiría cómoda conmigo, odiaba no encajar con nadie, ambas éramos tan diferentes. Mi madre era de cabello corto y castaño claro, además tenía ojos azules, tenía una personalidad alegre y artística pero veleidosa e inconstante. Yo era su antítesis, una chica muy simple de cabello castaño oscuro, largo y lacio, grandes ojos chocolates y labios desproporcionados, tímida y responsable al igual que mi padre Charlie. Hace algunos meses me había estado proponiendo ir a vivir a Forks con Charlie, para dejar a mi madre disfrutar su vida con Phil, sin embargo no era buena para mentir, porque si Renée se enteraba que me iba para que estuviera a solas con Phil, me retendría.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Renée coloco un tazón con cereales en la mesa, los comí rápidamente y puse el plato en el lavavajillas, me despedí de Renée y Phil.

Me dirigí hacia la calle para comenzar a caminar hacia el instituto que se encontraba cerca, después de caminar varias calles llegue al Paradise Valley High School, avancé hacia la entrada y espere mi turno para pasar por el detector de metales. Mire a mí alrededor y observe que Chad, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, presumía su nuevo auto un Mercedes Benz CL63 AMG, según había escuchado que ese era el modelo del auto, cuando sus amigos pasaron a mi lado.

Empecé a caminar hacia adentro, pues no era una aficionada a los autos ni tampoco me gustaba cotillear, llegue al salón de mi clase favorita Literatura Avanzada y me senté en un lugar del fondo, ponto el lugar se comenzó a llenar y la puerta se cerró cuando llego el profesor King, nos indicó que hiciéramos un resumen sobre una novela llamada ''_El guardián entre el centeno_'' de J. D. Salinger. Termine rápidamente y el profesor me dio permiso de salir. Estuve vagando por los pasillos hasta que me tropecé con Annalyn la capitana de porristas, una chica rubia, guapa e inteligente, ella se levantó del suelo y simplemente me ignoro. Me pregunte que se sentiría ser como ella, ser popular y que todos estuvieran observándote, automáticamente deseche la idea pues yo odiaba la atención y además era una chica muy simple.

Seguí divagando hasta llegar a la parte de atrás donde había unas desgastadas bancas de madera, ahí me encontré con Tom, un chico muy amable de mi clase de Cálculo, que me saludo.

De mi mochila saque mi libro favorito ''_Orgullo y Prejuicio_'', el cual me dispuse a leer mientras fantaseaba con el señor Darcy.

Minutos después, levante la vista y nadie se encontraba alrededor, torpemente tome mi mochila y me encamine a Biología Avanzada con el profesor Williams, llegue justo a cuando estaban cerrando la puerta y recibí un regaño de Williams. Esta vez me senté en un lugar del centro y tuvimos una clase sobre los artrópodos, esta clase fue demasiado lenta y me puse a hacer dibujos sin sentido en la parte de atrás de mi libreta hasta que termino la hora.

Salí tranquilamente y camine hacia la cafetería, entre por las puertas dobles y nadie me volteo a ver. Me forme en la fila y pedí una limonada y un pedazo de pizza. Cuando iba caminando hacia el jardín, una chica de último año tiro mi bandeja de comida, se disculpó y me dio 5 dólares para volverme a comprar algo, sin embargo guarde el dinero en mi mochila y corrí hacia el baño de chicas. Cuando entre, me dirigí hacia los lavabos y puse agua en mi cara. Me mire en el espejo y me pregunte ¿por qué no encajaba?, porque no estaba en la misma sintonía, tal vez yo no pertenecía aquí, todos aquí eran bronceados, agiles y atléticos. Yo era lo contrario albina y torpe. O tal vez yo era diferente.

Me encamine hacia la clase de Español con este último pensamiento, cuando llegue nos informaron que la profesora Smith estaba enferma y que teníamos hora libre.

Fui hacia el jardín donde había varios grupos de personas, me senté lo más lejos posible de los populares, pues no quería empezar a ser objeto de burlas.

Saque mi viejo iPod y mis audífonos, puse mi lista de reproducción ''Explosions'' que contenía solo canciones de Muse, repetí varias veces Hysteria hasta que me canso, después puse mi lista ''Classic'' que tenía varias piezas de Debussy, Vivaldi, Beethoven y Mozart, cuando Claro de Luna comenzó a sonar, recordé los ojos dorados de mi sueño, comencé a examinarlos y me di cuenta de que también reflejaban dolor y una sensación de malestar se instaló en mi estómago. De repente mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos y no entendí por qué me sentía así.

Me levante cuando los demás estaban empezando a irse y camine a mi última clase Educación Física, odiaba esta clase, detestaba no poder coordinar mis movimientos, pero el día de hoy tuve suerte, jugaríamos basquetbol, seria por equipos y el profesor Matts, me pidió que me sentara e hiciera un reporte sobre la clase. Ganó el equipo azul, redacto el reporte y entregué mi trabajo. Salí pitando de esa clase.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento, me puse a esperar a que Renée y Phil pasaran por mí, llegaron 5 minutos después, subí al auto y fui en silencio todo el camino.

Llegamos a casa y me puse a cocinar lasaña ya que Renée solo sabía preparar pocas cosas y lo demás lo quemaba, comí un poco de lasaña, puse la mesa y deje servida la comida.

Subí a mi cuarto y literalmente me arrastre hasta mi cama. Me puse a pensar en el bienestar de Renée, no sabía si decirle que me iba a Forks con mi padre, no sabía si me iba a creer ya que nunca había ocultado mi aversión a Forks, no estaba consciente de lo que yo quería. Además aquí en Phoenix no era muy importante, no sintonizaba, no encajaba y los únicos que me extrañarían serian Phil y Renée

Y por fin lo entendí, yo tenía que ir allí, tendría que soportar el clima frio y la falta de sol, todo por Renée, ella tenía que disfrutar con Phil. Si ella era feliz yo también lo era.

Entonces supe que era la decisión correcta, supe que algo pasaría y que cambiaría mi vida, y con ese pensamiento cerré mis ojos para dormir.

**FIN**

* * *

Lo sé, no es la mejor historia, pero trate de hacer un gran esfuerzo, espero que les haya gustado y espero ideas para historias nuevas en mi perfil de FF.

Love

Lu


End file.
